Personal Space
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Sesshomaru was content with the fact that, as soon as he had mated her, everything that had once been his, had become theirs. Their home. Their living room. Their couch. Their personal space. Please ignore the twitch in Sesshomaru's eye. It's involuntary.


**This story will probably bore you to death.**

**You've been warned.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he liked best about his mate. Maybe it was her innocence, or perhaps her unbreakable spirit, or maybe it was her complete and utter lack of respect for his personal space.

Oh, wait. That last one was something he didn't like about her.

He would probably be relocated to the couch for the rest of eternity for even thinking it, but he couldn't stand her disregard for his personal space. She was always climbing across him and on top of him, and she would just generally be all over him. It wasn't as if the situation wouldn't be enjoyable at another time, but…

Sesshomaru tried to stop his eyebrow from twitching as his mate crawled into his lap. He flipped the page in his newspaper and pretended to ignore her as she shifted so that her legs were across his lap and her head was resting on the arm of the couch.

She giggled slightly as she read her manga, and he resisted the urge to push her out of his lap.

He loved her, he did. He just needed his space.

His thoughts were cut off as he was forced to lift his newspaper in order to accommodate her newest position. She had somehow managed to situate herself so that her legs were on either side of his head and she was sitting in his lap with her butt on his abdomen, her back on his thighs, her neck on his knees, and her head bumping against his shins.

Her legs banged repeatedly against the back of the couch, jostling his head, breaking his concentration, and testing his already thin patience.

He closed his eyes. She was so restless. There were plenty of productive, much more pleasurable ways, for her to get rid of her excess energy, but she chose to shift positions inside of his personal space every five seconds.

His mate suddenly maneuvered her legs to straddle his hips. He jerked his newspaper into the air when she sat up, her entire face tomato red.

She dropped her book onto the couch and held her head in her hands. "All of the blood rushed to my head," she said to explain.

He stared at her blankly.

She took a deep breath before she looked up at him, beaming. "So, what are you reading in the newspaper? Stocks?"

He nodded shortly.

She nodded her head and grabbed her book. "Sounds fun," she muttered.

She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head next to his and began reading again.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He growled, threw down his newspaper, and grabbed his mate by her waist. He ignored her squeal of protest and picked her up, setting her down a few feet away from him on the couch.

He stood up and stared down at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, cocking her head. "What's wrong?"

"Sit there. Do not move," he ordered, practically snarling.

Her eyes widened, before they narrowed. "Now wait a minute! Where do you get off telling me not to move, huh? You can't do that!" she yelled standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I can," he said simply.

Kagome stomped her foot. "If I want to find a more comfortable position, I should be able to, you jerk!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, conceding to her point. "True. But you may not shift your position on me."

"What?" she asked, not understanding what he was saying.

Sesshomaru growled. "Stay out of my personal space."

Kagome's eye widened and her mouth fell open. She gaped, unable to believe what her mate had just said.

For his part, Sesshomaru was just as stunned. He hadn't actually meant to say that. He might have been annoyed with her, and willing to manhandle her to get her off of him and out of his personal space, but he didn't have a death wish (and their couch was terribly uncomfortable to sleep on).

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, her head down.

"Mate," Sesshomaru responded, tensing.

Kagome's head shot up and she smiled at him brightly. Too brightly.

"If you wanted me out of your personal space, you should have just said so to begin with! I'll give you all the space you need!"

A feeling of dread settled upon Sesshomaru.

"In fact, I'll stay completely out of your personal space, which I assume extends from the couch all the way to the bedroom."

Sesshomaru stared at her, wincing mentally. He didn't understand how she could say something like that while smiling.

"So," Kagome continued. "I'll go upstairs to the bedroom and I won't bother you or intrude upon your personal space again."

Kagome nodded, still smiling, before walking out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared after his mate, wondering why he couldn't have reacted the way normal males did when their mates used them as jungle gyms.

…

**That was pretty pointless.**

**Go extremely large areas of personal space!**

**What do you think the square footage of Sesshomaru's personal space is? From the couch to the bedroom…**

**That's a lot of personal space.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
